knightsofpenandpaper2fandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Knights of Pen
After much thought and going tru the entire guide again, I've decided to try out the following for the "Ultimate Sudden Death" Party. Game Room - Arcade (Crit+2%), Kawaii Sofa(Threat-2), Yoga Mat, Weapon Rack, Go Set, Golden Table & Bowling Set 1)Exc. Stud, Human, Thief (1 point stealth, Max out Barrage of Knives and then Grapling Hook) - Threat=1, Initiative=5 Weapon=Magic Staff - Trinkets=Glasses (Threat -1), Ring of Major Endurance x 2 (Health +60 & Energy +60) 2)Lab Rat , Human, Druid (1 point Carapace, 1 point Companion, Max out Vines and then Carapace) - Threat=1, Initiative=5 Weapon=Magic Staff - Trinkets=Glasses (Threat -1), Crystal Ball x3 3)Goth, Human, Mage (Max out Fireball and then Arcane Flow) - Threat=1, Initiative=6 Weapon=Magic Staff - Trinkets=Crystal Ball x3 4)Rich Kid, Elf, Ninja (1 point Black Arts, 1 point Shadow Chain, Max out Vanish and then followed by Shadow Chain) Threat=1 (with Vanish), Initiative=11, Base Critical=16% (72% with Vanish maxed) Weapon=Hatchet +5(Weakness + 2% Crit) + Pocketwatch (Confusion + 2% Crit)- Trinkets=Troll snot (Rage), Viper Fangs (Poison), Volcano Rock (Fire) 5)Rocker, Dwarf, Knight (1 point True Strike,Max Discipline and then 2nd Skin)-Threat=35 (90%), Crit=8%, Initiative=6 Weapon=Maul+5 (Stun) - Trinkets=Almighty Ring x3 (+3 body, senses & mind) Notes: Characters, Race & Classes chosen in a specific way to minimize threat lvl for Knight's true strike with 98% critical without bulwark while maximizing synergy of Classes within Party. Perhaps for this specific setup only, Knight's True Strike may be considered as SAKA as it will almost gurantee sudden death with Ninja's Shadow Chain unless inflicted with stun or weakness. Druids row stun with vines acts as an additional backup to the Knights Maul stun. Also Hachet and pocketwatch for Ninja gives an additional 2+2=4% boost to critical giving this Ninja the highest possible critical of 72% with Vanish for a sudden death build. The Pocket Watch (Confusion) and Hatchet (Weakness) combination also gives the Ninja about 30-50% chance of sudden death within the 3 hits of Shadow Chain. So Technically it's possible to Sudden Death with Ninja Alone. But with Druids vine stun and Knight's 98% critical hit stun, you will be almost guranteed to sudden death every turn! Reason for choosing Mage, Druid and Thief is synergistic effect of Fireball with Vines and Barrage of Knives. Mage as higher initiative than druid and thief so that by going first, the enemies get burned followed by being stuned by vines and finally the barrage of knives adds the icing to the cake. The idea is to clear the back row while the knight and ninja sudden death the enemies in front. Since this build does not have a paladin or cleric I decided to go for carapace after maxing out vines. This will offer some protection and healing if required during combat. Also based on my first playthrough with the Max Carnage Party, I always mantain 20 health potions, 20 life potions and 20 feathers which will be much, much more than sufficient for any battle or dungeons. Please let me know what you think and whether there could be any improvements or changes for the better.